Deep In Your Soul
by TiannaMVA
Summary: INCOMPLETE! Fem!Harry. Harry Potter disappeared when Dumbledore threw a curse her way. Alice Cullen never remembered her past after being changed. What had happened that blocked all memories? Who knows what's going on now?
1. It's All YOUR Fault

**I do not own the concept of this story, nor the plot. I adopted the idea from Basill, who wrote the original. **

**WARNING: Fem!Harry, time traveling, Dumbledore!bashing, swearing, and other things I do not care to name. Just be aware you were warned about things in this fic.**

**RATING: I am keeping it at T for now. I will change it when I need to.**

* * *

Alice blinked, the scowled. She glared at the carpet like it was all it's fault for her having visions of her past. Her power couldn't be getting any stronger, could it? Or was whatever it was that was holding back her memory finally dissolving?

She wanted to know, really badly too.

The latest one had been of pain, like she was being tortured in battery acid as long as she was kept conscious. Burning pain that she had heard the others talk about: the change. It was agonizing, burning, flaming up her sides before making her feel as if she had blacked out. But there was another pain: betrayal, treachery, and a fire worse than the transformation. It burned everything it touched, leaving her no reprieve before it flickered and faded quickly. The change was nothing compared to that.

Jasper watched his best friend sigh as she finally rolled over in the king sized bed that they shared whenever, pulling the large white fleece blanket with grayscale wolves and trees decorating the bottom over her slim frame. When she had bought it, she couldn't help but just get it on impulse, which she almost never does when shopping. She usually plans ahead for that.

He could feel the depression descending again. Despite her bubbly nature, there were times when a strange sadness would wrap around his little sister and made her seem extremely depressed. It was at those times that Jasper felt practically useless, because when that happened, he couldn't do anything to distract her or take away her pain.

He walked forward, climbing into bed with her, wrapping arms around her waist. He buried his nose into her hair, which she had left alone that day. It was smooth and slightly curled, messy. It was the reason she spiked it. It was the only way she could get rid of the messiness.

Jasper loved it. He let his love for her wash over her, hoping to sooth her or to just bring her to the surface. This continued for a while, her steady breathes lulling him slightly. She could always do that to him. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to come back to him.


	2. Visions Splitting

Living in Alaska was different, somehow. Alice could tell. She couldn't say for sure _why_ though. It was like something was missing now.

_Yeah, my past_, she thought bitterly. Ever since July of the year before, she had been getting more flashbacks, quick and quicker, giving her a sense of urgency and fear and something she thought of as Death. Exhilaration, happiness, even grief were lost somewhere in her visions. All she saw now was blistering pain, hatred, calm. Anger was dominant, and a thirst for revenge was present, though it only registered distantly in her mind.

It felt like she had no clue as to who she was, and yet at the same time… she knew. She could no longer tell future from past, and, some of the time, her present. She was lost.

Her breathe caught, her vision splitting.

_She caught a glimpse of emerald green eyes, a flash of vibrant red hair piled on top of a beautiful face. There were snippets of sound, calming, wrapping her in a cocoon of ****__awe-warmth-safety-happiness-Paddy-sleepiness-tired-black_. _It was a lullaby goodnight_.

Alice came back to herself, shaking her head. She felt certain she just saw her mother. And she felt she was remembering her infancy. But what in the world was a Paddy?


	3. Changing Back

Everyone knew Alice was feeling weighted down more and more. Esme, trying to take her mind off of things, took her and the rest of the family on a surprise vacation to Esme Island. Not like they needed one, but everyone agreed Alice needed some warmth and figure Esme Island would be best for that warmth.

At the moment, Alice was watching the dolphins out in the marinas, her legs dangling over the edge of the pier. She had a tank top and shorts on, her skin sparkling like diamonds in the sun. Jasper couldn't help but think she looked especially stunning in sunlight. It brought out all the colours he thought she was.

Then, he heard her take a deep breath before she gasped suddenly, jerking up, gold eyes wide and turning green before she collapsed backwards.

"Alice? Hun? Wake up!" Jasper pleaded. "Carlisle! Edward!"

Carlisle ran out of the house, Edward hot on his heels. "What? What's going on?" Carlisle asked, rushing to Alice's side. He opened her closed eyes, expecting the glazed gold as usual.

He saw glassy emerald. He reeled back, stunned. Was that Alice's normal colour? "Edward, can you read her?" he asked urgently, tilting her head again, resolutely ignoring her eyes for now. He would think about it later.

Edward's eyes searched hers, but saw nothing, heard nothing other than the frantic thoughts of everyone else.

For the first time, he said, "No."

Alice's now green eyes were moving rapidly now, watching something only she could see, blocking Edward out with shadows. He couldn't tell what was going on. Alice whimpered, looking like she wanted to curl up in a corner around a teddy bear. Her eyes brightened in colour for a moment before they started to change back and forth as she began crying tears. Not blood, like the others would have thought, but these were watery tears, _human_ tears.

The boat off to the side of the pier began rising form the water slowly. Carlisle wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that the boat itself was blocking the sun. He looked up, his thoughts grinding to a halt when he saw that the boat was floating.

Was this… Alice's doing?

Before anyone could do anything, Alice screamed, and all three were thrown backwards over twenty feet. Edward landed in the water, Jasper was thrown out onto the beach, Carlisle hitting the side of the house, which just so happened to be made of glass. Shards rained down on him as the rest of the Cullen Clan watched in horrified silence as he got back up. Esme rushed over to see if he was okay, while Rosalie and Emmett looked out against the glare of the sun to see Alice, thrashing like she was having a fit. Rosalie could make out the sound of her murmuring "Nonononono… **NO**!" before a blast knocked the boat away from her. It flipped several times, smacking into a shallow part of the beach before it rolled away and sunk into the water.

Emmett gasped, pointing wordlessly at the pier while Rosalie had watched the boat sink.

Rosalie looked up jerkily, searching for Alice. And she found her.

She was still sparkling brilliantly… but it was… fading, dimming. Why? Without a thought, Rose and Esme ran to Alice's side, looking for anything that might give them a clue as to what was happening.

They couldn't find anything about what was making Alice like this. She seemed to shrink a little, about four and a half inches from her 4'10" stature. Her hair thickened and darkened, if that was possible. It splayed out against the flat boards.

Wide, glazed, pain filled emerald green eyes stared out at the two girls, silently pleading for help, for silence, for blindness.

She screamed one last time before falling limp, a heartbeat sounding amongst the shocked hush.


	4. Hello?

When Alice woke up, she was groggy, groaning before she lifted a hand to press it against her forehead. "Damn headache," she hissed in pain. "What in the world happened…?" she asked aloud.

"That's what we would like to know." The voice made Alice jump up and twirl around. At first she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Everyone looked the same, but well, not the same. Everything looked so different, dimmer almost. Then she blinked and everything looked alright again. "What was going on?"

"I don't… I don't know. At first, I was thinking, _damn headache_. It had been bugging me since last year, but I've learned to ignore it. Then something just… clicked, I don't know. It was like someone throwing a brick at a store window. Then, everything started flooding. People I've never seen, names of people I've never met, bright lights, green, pain, pleasure, pride, hatred. Then, _poof_, everything was gone. I think I blacked out, since I feel perfectly fine except for the headache. Maybe everything settled in my subconscious?" Alice wondered, tapping her chin and looking upward like the ceiling held all the answers.

"Alice, I think they more than settled. You've… you've been out cold for the past _three days_, and… your _heart_. It's _beating_," Carlisle whispered urgently.

Alice blinked once, twice, thrice, before shaking her head rapidly in denial. "No, no… not now…" she kept shaking her head, hands automatically tangling in her now stick straight hair before she demanded, "What's the full date today?!"

"July 15, 1998."

Alice moaned, running for the phone that she knew would be in the kitchen. Jasper followed after her, not knowing what was going on. "God, I hope I'm remembering this right…" Jasper watched her rummage for a while, looking for something. "Aha!" she exclaimed, excited. In her hand was the phone they had jacked into the wall. "Does anyone know the extension for England?" she asked.

Carlisle, almost automatically, rattled off all the numbers she needed, pressing the buttons quickly before moving onto a number none of the others found familiar. She pressed it to her ear as it began ringing.

They heard the phone pick up on the other end, and a feminine, world-weary voice answered. "_Hello?_"


End file.
